


The Bitch's Blade

by TheCacklingCaique



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ghirahim has a human master, Ghirahim has been trapped a looooong time, Ghirahim likes pushing his luck, Hair-pulling, Link isn't awake yet, Master/Servant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Struggle, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Scratching, snarky flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCacklingCaique/pseuds/TheCacklingCaique
Summary: Ghirahim has been stuck in sword form and buried under the sediment of the ages since the events of Skyward Sword. Now, in the Breath of the Wild era, a landslide reveals his blade form, freeing him from his stone tomb. Sadly, without a master, he is stuck as a sword. Out of desperation he takes a risk and jumps at the first opportunity he has to gain a master in order to reclaim his humanoid form.However, the first person who grasps his hilt is not what he was expecting.No, this was much better than he had expected.





	1. A rocky start

Ghirahim had been lucky and he knew it. Instead of being sealed away with a partly broken soul in the same manner his master had been, he had simply fallen dormant in his sword form, unable to function without a master. Over time the master/blade bond faded, leaving him no longer attached to Demise's soul, as well as utterly alone with his thoughts. Eventually time took it's toll on the land, his black titanium form eventually buried by eons of sediment, isolating him from the outside world completely. 

He had heard of locked in syndrome and he had to wonder if this was what it felt like. The lack of any stimuli from the winds or rain, no sounds, no light, nothing but cold, dark stone entombing him alive. He fell into himself. His own mind creating fantasies to bring him comfort as he began to feel more and more hallow. 

He was truly helpless and hopelessly alone. After tens of thousands of years, Ghirahim had to wonder if he would ever see the sky once more. Would he ever experience the thrill of combat, or the touch of a lover, again? Or was this all that his immortal existence was to consist of from this point on? He had held fast to his sanity so far, but his grasp was beginning to slip and he knew it. If this went on much longer the proud, refined demon lord would have only a slow decent into madness to look forward to. 

He had asked the goddess herself, or whatever energy of Hylia there may be that remained in the divine soul of this world, to take some mercy on him. Even if it meant death. With how things were going, maybe oblivion would be kinder than this. Anything would be kinder than such solitude.

Then, as if the goddess herself or some spirit of nature heard his pleas, something finally happened. He heard the ground itself shift, slowly at first, the plants that had rooted into the soil around him ripping and popping like wet threads. Then he felt it, with the minimal amount of sensation his blade form had, he felt the ground slipping, his sword form following the landslide of soil as the side of the cliff he had been embedded in gave way.

The deafening sound of the landslide was very welcomed after so long in such a sensory deprived state. Tumbling along with the rocks and soil, however, was less than pleasant, but it was something besides harsh, unyielding stone. Once the debris from the landslide finally settled into place, he could feel the air and, even with the extremely poor vision he had in his sword form, he could tell that there was a grey, stormy sky above him. He savored the sensation of the rain falling onto the metal of his sword form, washing away some of the mud that had stuck to him. 

This was so much better. Even if he was still immobile and incapable of transforming into his favored form due to being without a master, at least he was no longer encased in stone and soil. He internally breathed a sigh of relief, glad to take this improvement of his situation.

\- - -

~POV Shift~

 

She had come to the dueling peaks area the week before the landslide that damaged the stable nearby. Thankfully her camp, as she disliked sleeping in shared quarters, was far enough out of the way to avoid the slide causing her any issues. She got up, getting dressed fully and moving towards the stable, surveying the damage for a moment before the stable master approached her.

“Good, I was worried you were in the damage path.” Tasseren, the stable master said upon seeing the tall, redheaded hylian unharmed.

“No shit. And I almost camped right over there too. Damned glad I didn't.” the redhead responded, sighing as she shook her head a bit. “Think anyone was in the way?”

“If they were, then they're a goner already. We had a few boulders crash into the stable that will need repairing. A few bumps and bruises, a broken ankle, but nothing too serious. Kumquat is fine as well.” Tasseren told her, knowing she would want to know that her faithful horse companion had made it through unscathed.

“Good, I was bout to ask you if my little boy made it through.” she told him, looking over the debris “I'll take a quick look, see if we got any bodies, breathing or not, buried in that mess. You getting a clean up team together?”

“One of my staff is already gathering volunteers. And your 'little' boy is a tank of a horse, I don't think little suits him anymore.” Tasseren commented turning back towards the stable.

“I delivered and raised that horse, giant or not, he's always gonna be my lil boy.” the woman explained with a small smirk “I'll let you know if I find any signs of human remains.” she told him before climbing onto the rubble to begin looking for anything. A pack, a hand, blood, any sign that there had been life where there was now a chaotic mound of stone and dirt.

\- - -

~POV shift~

He could hear muffled voices nearby. So he was near people all this time without even realizing it. When the voices stopped, Ghirahim listened intently, trying to figure out what was going on around him. It took several minutes for him to hear the shifting of the loose earth growing closer to him, a female voice swearing as he heard a sudden shift much like someone losing their footing.

Then she came into view. The poor vision the gem on his blade form granted him didn't allow him to make out many details beyond the fact that she was tall, pale, dressed in only dark colors and had collarbone length hair so red it could put a gerudo to shame. Ghirahim was willing to bet that was a dye job.

Then she looked towards him, though he knew all she would see was a sword. A very dirty sword at that, he truly hated not being able to clean up for so long. He then saw her rush towards him and, for a moment, he considered something. It was likely she was only a human, likely hylian though he couldn't make out her eyes so sheikah was also a possibility, though he doubted it by how she was built and her height. But either way, he needed a master of some kind if he was going to ever reclaim his human like form. The details, and figuring out just what to do about a human master, could be figured out later. Right now, Ghirahim was desperate and his judgment wasn't the best in this state of mind.

“Shit. . .” the redhead said as she began moving some of the smaller boulders out the way along with the soil “Okay sword, where's your wielder?” she commented as she dug a bit, obviously she figured where there was a blade, there was a good chance of there being a body that once held it. Ghirahim observed as she put in a good search, only to find nothing but the demon turned sword.

“Ooookay. . . no body.” she said after making sure she hadn't missed anything and then moving to the sword itself. Ghirahim watched as she reached towards him, feeling her hand wrap around his hilt as he tingled with anticipation. As she lifted him, he made that snap decision, he could regret it later.

His sword form burst into black diamonds then and he retook his normal form, his hand resting in the one that had grasped his hilt originally. Oh, now he could see her, and what he saw brought a small smirk to his lips. She was only a little shorter than him, but considering that he stood at six and a half feet that meant she was around 6 foot herself, which was rather impressive for a hylian woman.

She looked to be near her 30's, though it was obvious she kept herself in very good shape. Ghirahim could easily see that she was in her prime and in perfect fighting condition. Her outfit left just enough to the imagination in his opinion, a midnight blue, almost black, front laced leather vest that had nothing more than thick straps over her shoulder to hold it up and two similar straps that buckled around her waist to keep it secure. A decent bit of her midriff showing, matching leather shorts that really didn't make it very far down her thighs, and black leather boots over a pair of thigh high, dense leather lace stockings that looked like they were made to offer some protection while still allowing for airflow.

Ghirahim wasn't quite sure if she meant to dress in such an alluring way or if it was a very favorable side effect that came along with her choice of durable yet unrestricting attire. The look on her face the moment he appeared holding her hand was classic however. Sure, he could have not grabbed her hand when he took his true form, but then the reaction wouldn't be nearly as amusing.

“The fuck?!” the redhead exclaimed, moving to try to pull her hand from Ghirahim's grasp. A decent tug, he had to give her that, but she was still just a human and Ghirahim was easily able to tighten his grasp and prevent her from pulling back. Then came a reaction he had been wondering about, one that showed him a bit about the nature of his new, and likely temporary, master. The redhead's other hand came up in the form of a fist in an attempt to smash said fist into the demon's face. Ghirahim's reflexes had not suffered during his time dormant and he was able to quickly and firmly catch her fist, now left holding on to both her hands in some manner.

“Well, aren't you a rather rude one. I do hope you know that's a very poor way to introduce yourself.” Ghirahim said to the woman, a smug smirk on his lips. “Especially in light of our new bond. . .” he added, the thumb of his right hand brushing over a small, black diamond mark that had appeared on her left palm, her dominant hand, when he decided to create the master/blade bond “Left handed as well I see, my, you're a rare bird, aren't you?”

“Let go of me. I ain't fucking asking.” The woman told him with narrowed emerald eyes and venom dripping in her tone. It was an order, a direct order from his newly bonded master. He could not disobey and he knew it, lightening his grip and allowing the woman to pull her hands free. He watched as she took a couple steps back, her hands up and ready, her stance a warning that she would strike again if provoked.

Ghirahim raised his hands slightly, palms facing her in a non-hostile gesture. “I don't intend to harm you, girl. Do remember that you did strike first.” he explained to her. Oh, this one was feisty. He couldn't help but find it somewhat adorable. But he could contemplate the more darling traits this woman may have at a later point in time. Right now he just had to get her to not want to punch him.

“Pardon my manners, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Ghirahim.” he told her, giving a small bow, his gaze lowering as he did so before snapping deep brown eyes back up to meet the woman's “As you can likely gather, I'm not exactly human.” he added.

“I sort of figured with the pale green skin and being a sword bit.” the redhead quipped, giving a heavy sigh and finally relaxing her stance a bit, though he could tell she was still pretty guarded and quite ready to fight if he were to provoke her too much. 

This one really was a fighter, maybe he wouldn't have to be in too much of a rush to replace her with a more powerful master. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a little fun first. It was then he saw her finally take a look at the black diamond that had appeared on her palm.

“Ah yes, I needed to do that in order to regain my regular form. Typically I would ask, but my situation was more than a bit complicated. I do suppose I should explain.” Ghirahim said beginning to slowly circle her as he spoke, having no issues keeping his footing on the rubble. “You see, I am a demon blade. My original master, well, he's been gone for quite some time, leaving me locked in my sword form and buried in that accursed cliff. While this landslide did free me from the cliff, it did not free me from my sword form. I need to actually have a master, or should I say mistress in this case, to be able to take my human form. You, well, you simply came along at the perfect time.” he said, almost behind her at this point.

She may not have been directly watching him but the tilt of her head told him she was certainly listening, using her hearing to keep track of his location. Smart, he had to admit. She was keeping track of the movements of a potential threat while making herself seem less aware than she was, it was an old but still respectable tactic that could cause attackers to be throw off guard.

“Victoria. . .my name is Victoria.” the redhead finally said. It was progress. “So, Ghirahim was it? Now that you're free, just what do you intend to do?”

Ghirahim couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he answered “Well, Mistress Victoria. . .” he began as he started to approach her from the side, he knew she was aware of him moving towards her and even felt her shoulder tense as he laid his hand upon it, leaning towards her ear a bit “The world has changed so much since my time. It would be a good idea for me to refamiliarize myself with it, would it not?”

“Just Victoria. Not mistress, master, or anything like that.” Victoria told him, leaning her head away from his a bit, gaining a small chuckle from the demon. 

“Very well, if you insist Victoria.” Ghirahim said as he finished moving around her fully, his hand not slipping from her shoulder until he was almost in front of her once more. “So, what do you say, hmmmm? After all, that bond insures that I am no threat to you. My very nature prevents me from harming my master. When it comes to you, I'm harmless as a kikwi.”

“Kikwi?” Victoria asked, having no idea what he was referring to, though that wasn't the most important thing right now. “And what about others? They don't have the same protection.”

“Not through magic, no. However, I'm not too keen on being forced back into my sword form for the next few thousand years.” Ghirahim told her, leaning towards her just a bit “You have my word I'll behave by your standards in order to avoid going through that again.”

“And I'm supposed to take your word for it? One's word doesn't go very far these days.” Victoria pointed out, moving to bring up a hand and push him back just a bit, apparently him leaning in brought him far too close for her comfort. Though her words did make him think a bit. He would really rather not tell her that he has to obey everything she intends as an order, he had no desire to give any human, even his new master, that kind of power over him. He was quite content with her remaining unaware that the bond would force him to follow any true order she gave. 

So instead he gave a small shrug, his head turning to the side slightly. “If I had more than my word to give then I would do so.” Ghirahim explained. “I can only prove that I am sincere by showing you. But you have to allow me to do so of course.”

Victoria gave a heavy sigh at that “Fine, fine. . .one chance, and I do mean one.” she told him, looking over as the clean up party began to move towards the rubble “Well, this is about to get awkward.” 

“Not really.” Ghirahim told her as he grinned, vanishing in a flurry of diamonds as the stable master made his way towards the redhead.

He watched from his perch on a solid part of the cliff face as Victoria spoke with the volunteers, observing as she worked right alongside the men from the stable, keeping up with and even outdoing some of them when it came to moving the boulders. He did have to admit, the woman was certainly a bit rough around the edges, but of course he couldn't expect everyone to carry themselves in as refined a manner as he did.

After he watched for a while, he saw her depart from the group, heading off beyond the stable so he teleported to follow, appearing right next to her and instantly having to dodge a fist.

“Goddammit. . .could you not startle me?” Victoria scolded him before giving a huff. “I can see it now, you're gonna end up punched a few times at this rate. And why the hell are you following me?”

Ghirahim chuckled at her reaction “Dear Victoria, you are now my master and, as such, I should be at your side.” he explained, falling into step with her swift pace.

“Clingy much?” the redhead retorted “I'm just going to pack up my campsite, I've done what I can to help here. The rest is up to the builders.”

“I would rather call it loyalty.” Ghirahim responded “Besides, thus far you are the only person I've met in this era.”

“Yeah, lucky me.” Victoria commented under her breath, though the sarcasm still dripped from her statement. “Fine, but stop calling me your master.” she told him as her camp came into view “And if you touch me again, I'm going to find a way to break your hand. Got it?”

“Understood.” Ghirahim said with quite a smug smile.

The redhead glanced over at the smiling demon then, shaking her head, obviously not buying it, but she said nothing on the matter as they made it to her camp and she began to pack everything up.

“Look, I need to get my horse. Just, wait here, no need to get the stable folks all worked up. You don't exactly blend in.” Victoria told him beginning back towards the stable.

“I could teleport us where ever it is you intend to go.” Ghirahim offered.

“I'm not leaving my horse.” she told him “Now, just wait, I'll be back in a moment.” and, with that, the redhead walked off, leaving the newly released demon lord to wonder if she actually did intend to come back, or if he would have to go looking for her in a few hours.


	2. Behave yourself!

Much to Ghirahim's delight, his new master didn't try to ditch him. Soon he saw the redhead walking up and behind her was a huge, pure black horse with no saddle and a fire orange mane just walking alongside her without so much as a lead. Ghirahim stood then, having sat on a nearby rock while waiting. 

“I wasn't sure if you intended to actually return.” he said as he walked up to her, looking at her horse who, in returned, huffed at him.

“Be nice Kumquat.” she reminded the horse in what could only be called a mom voice before looking back to Ghirahim. “Look, I said I would give you a chance so that's what I'm doing.”

“Did I hear you correctly? Is the horse actually named Kumquat?” Ghirahim asked, he was sure the amusement was written clearly on his face.

“Kumquats were the only thing I could get him to eat as a colt.” Victoria explained. “Plus, well, he may be a massive and powerful fella, but he's also a bit of a big puppy, so the silly name fits for him.” She moved to rub the side of Kumquat's neck then, the horse leaning into the rub and making happy, soft sounds.

“I see. . .You don't happen to expect me to ride him do you? I highly dislike that form of travel.” Ghirahim explained as he looked over the huge, and obviously spoiled horse. He could tell it was very well cared for and groomed, meaning she quite cared for the animal.

“You'll deal with it if you don't wanna walk all the way to Hateno, and trust me, it's not a short trip.” the redhead told him as she moved to lift her pack which was made to fit over the horse's back like a blanket with secured storage at the sides. As she walked up to the horse, Kumquat knelt down, knowing how this game worked, and let her slip the pack right onto him before she pulled out an endura carrot and fed the treat to Kumquat once he stood again.

“How far you would say?” Ghirahim asked, not liking where this was going. “Sadly, I know nothing of how the land has developed nor any of the human activity that occurred while I was trapped in my blade form.”

“On horseback, two days. Double that if you intend to walk, which I don't, so if you refuse to get on the horse you better make sure you can keep up.” the redhead informed him. “Really though, Kumquat's a smooth runner, his size and build are made for distance at a decent pace and he has no issues with shallow water so it cuts a lot of time off the trip by taking a straighter path.”

Ghirahim knew he wasn't likely to win this argument, and she did have a point. Even he would have difficulty keeping up with a horse on foot, especially on a longer journey. “Fine, but I'm not riding in back.”

“Yes, you are.” Vic told him as she moved to climb onto Kumquat, offering a hand to Ghirahim to help him up.

That short retort made Ghirahim give just the smallest growl. This woman was going to drive him up the wall if this kept up. Still, it was better than being stuck as a sword in a cliff side, so he kept his protests to himself “Fine!” he said moving to mount up behind her “You do realize I'm going to have to hold on to you, since you don't use a proper saddle.”

“Oh, I'm well aware and you damned well better be mindful of where your hands go too.” the redhead warned, looking back at Ghirahim as he settled behind her, shifting a bit uncomfortably due to certain assets getting crushed from being pressed against the horse's spine. 

“Please do be sure to warn me if we're going to take any jumps.” Ghirahim asked, the last thing he needed was for certain aspects of his anatomy to get bruised from an unexpected drop. With that he sighed, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist. He made sure to keep his hands in acceptable places, for now at least.

“We shouldn't unless we're attacked. Thankfully there hasn't been a blood moon since I got here so the path should still be cleared out.” Victoria told him, clicking her tongue with two short, rapid clicks. Kumquat responded with only the sound command and began to walk. Ghirahim quickly noticed that she didn't need a bridle with this horse, a slight push on either side of his shoulders and the horse would respond by turning in the opposite direction.

“Did you train him? Your horse, he just listens without any bridle or anything?” Ghirahim asked, admittedly a tad curious about how she got Kumquat to respond so well.

“I did. I actually helped him come into this world. His mother was attacked by a lynel and left bleeding out. When I came across her, she was in labor. I couldn't save her but I could save her colt. I raised him from there and started teaching him to respond without me needing to use force from a very young age.” the redhead explained “He's been with me for five years now, so we've still got a lot of time together.”

“I see. I never knew they could learn so well.” Ghirahim commented. The conversation then went silent for a while as they rode.

That was until about a half hour in when Ghirahim decided to test his limits a bit, one of his hands slowly slipping up, bit by bit, until his fingertips began to slip under the bottom of Victoria's top. He was getting away with it too, pushing his luck just a tad farther by pressing his torso to her back and tightening his grip on her. She didn't even seem phased by his conduct, that was until his hand slipped up just an inch more.

“If that hand goes any higher, I'm throwing you off this horse.” the redhead warned, making Ghirahim pause right where he was, though a smirk was firmly planted on his lips as he leaned his head so his lips were near her ear.

“Oh, would you really throw your faithful servant to the dirt?” Ghirahim prodded just a bit, tensing his hands against her abdomen to lightly tease at the flesh. Ghirahim then learned the meaning of instant regret as she twisted and sent her elbow right into his face with impressive force for a human woman. Demon he may be but the fact there was no proper saddle to grab onto, he only weighed around 200 pounds in his human form and the fact he really didn't know how to stay on a horse due to his aversion to ridding them all worked against him as the blow made him lean too far to the side and fall right off and into the dirt, ending up straight on his ass with his hands darting behind himself to avoid landing flat on his back.

“Dammit woman!” Ghirahim spat out, shooting quite the glare at the redhead as he moved to stand and dust himself off “Was that truly necessary?”

“No, but it made my point. Now, are you done making an ass out of yourself?” the redhead asked, bringing Kumquat around to stand besides Ghirahim. “I'm not joking, pull that again and you're walking the rest of the way. Now get back up, I want to make it to my campsite before it gets too dark.”

With a heavy sigh and a suppressed grumble, Ghirahim climbed back up, deciding that behaving for a while may be in his best interests. It seemed Victoria didn't bluff and he really didn't feel like taking that long of a walk, even with teleportation to aid him.

\- - -

Two days later found them on the outskirts of Hateno at a small, two bedroom cabin tucked against a rock face, a calm stream flowing nearby. Victoria was quick to be sure Kumquat had plenty of food and water as she checked him over for any sign of strain or cuts. Seeing her beloved horse was still in perfect shape, she grabbed her pack, slinging it over her shoulder as she moved for the cabin door.

“I have a spare room, it just might need a little clearing out. I'll handle that in the morning. Thankfully, my sofa is rather comfortable.” Victoria told him as she opened the door.

Within was an odd mix. One corner of the room seemed to be a studio of sorts, a violin and easel with a half finished painting of a purple bird woman on it surrounded by small shelves full of paints, pastels, brushes, and a random stuffed cucco for some reason. He wanted to ask about the random plush bird but that wasn't the most interesting thing right now.

No, what really got his interest was the wall between the two bedroom doors which had weaponry hung on it. It was mostly old, broken blades, though a shattered baseball bat was also up there. Under the hung weapons was a work table with the tools needed to upkeep a crossbow.

“I've heard of weapon collectors, but why broken weapons?” Ghirahim had to ask. That seemed more than just a bit quirky.

“Most people keep a journal to remember the good times. I keep the weapons that remind me of my more enjoyable jobs.” Victoria explained to him.

“So, you're a mercenary, that does explain a good deal actually.” the demon responded.

“Not exactly, but sometimes.” Victoria told him, motioning towards one of the doors “That'll be the room you can use. I really can't fucking believe I brought you home. . .ugh. . .” she said, giving a heavy sigh before shaking her head, her hand coming up to rest her fingertips against her forehead in a gesture similar to a face palm “Ghirahim, if you make me regret this, I fucking swear. . .”

“Oh, you won't regret it, of that I can assure you.” Ghirahim interrupted.

“And try to keep your damned ego in check, will you? My house only has so much space.” Vic quipped as she put her pack down on the table. “I'll check my supplies in the morning. Right now I just want to sleep in an actual bed.” she told him, moving towards her bedroom door. “Look, I have a garden out back if you get hungry, there's also jerky in one of the cabinets. Just clean up after yourself. And if you want to get yourself cleaned up, the nearby stream isn't too cold. Now I'm going to bed, don't wake me up unless it's an emergency.” 

Ghirahim was about to respond when the redhead simply walked into her room, closing the door behind her. He heard the distinct sound of a lock clicking into place immediately after and couldn't help but be amused at the fact she just locked her door when she knew he could teleport in if he truly wished to. For now, however, he inspected his surroundings, learning what he could about his new master.

After a bit of snooping about, Ghirahim had learned that she kept a trunk full of uncommon weapon types. Sais, chakrams, the couple of bullwhips got his mind going for a moment, even a few pairs of spiked brass knuckles. Among the things he noted was a lack of anything that hinted at a family. No letters, cards, photos, keepsakes of any type. This led Ghirahim to assume one of two things; either she was an orphan or she and her family were not on friendly terms. He decided he would ask about that at a later date as he continued to invade his new master's privacy.

After a while he grew bored of going through the redhead's things and moved to sit on the sofa, wincing when he sat. Though he had been doing a great job of not letting the redhead see it, saddle soreness was no joke right now. His legs, back and rear were fine, but oh was his groin sore, and not in a good way. There was a reason he didn't ride horses, especially bareback! Victoria was crazy if she thought she was going to get him on a horse again!

Ghirahim decided that, maybe, laying down on the sofa would be a bit more comfortable. However, once he did so, he realized just how tired he was. He hadn't slept the night before, not needing as much rest as humans, but he had his limits and that trip had hit them. Soon enough, the demon slipped into slumber. While he wouldn't need to rest long, when he slept he was dead to the world for about two to four hours, his heart rate and breathing slowing drastically and his already cooler than normal body temperature lowering even more, to the point that he could easily be mistaken for dead if someone didn't know better. This restorative sleep was what he truly needed however and he was quite willing to let it claim him for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say now, the only, ONLY reason Victoria was able to knock him off the horse was because there were a few things working against him. Mostly his lack of skill with horses and physics. No, she most certainly cannot overpower him right out, but if there's other factors working against Ghirahim then there's a chance for her to get the better of him once in a while.


	3. Very well, Master

It was still the middle of the night when Ghirahim woke back up, feeling much better than before. He sat up and stretched, the soreness from the ride before no longer present. The demon sat silent for a moment, listening. It sounded like his new master was still asleep and his curiosity got the best of him.

He stood, teleporting into her bedroom. Within was different from the main area of her home. As in it was a complete mess! She had books open all over the desk, a few had fallen over and to the floor. Papers with notes and maps, contract drafts, overall it was chaos. As if it was both a bedroom and an office, which he was fairly certain was the case.

Then he looked over to the bed, the redhead sleeping soundly in her traveling clothes. Well, she had been tired he figured. He carefully walked over, avoiding the mess that had made it's way onto the floor, to the side of the bed. Just looking her over a bit.

He did have to admit, she was quite beautiful, though certainly not in a traditional sense. With her strong build and tall stature he could easily see how weak, human men could find her intimidating. He was far from a weak, human man however and he couldn't deny that there was something alluring, and maybe just a touch dangerous about her.

He still wasn't completely sure where he stood with the woman. She had been acting like he was a lost puppy she didn't want that followed her home while also having moments where she was pretty friendly with him, and kind.

Kind, that was something he wasn't accustomed to. The way she treated him compared to Demise's treatment all those years ago, they were worlds apart. To Demise, he was a tool, a means to an end, and half the time he was ordered into his blade form just to shut him up before Demise was originally sealed away. Her though, even though he seemed to piss her off rather frequently, she hadn't even suggested him returning to his blade form.

Was it because she didn't know he could revert to it? No, Victoria had shown many times already that she was quite observant and intelligent, he had no doubt she had figured out that he could return to being a sword. Did she actually enjoy his company? The elbow to the face shortly after they left the stable and her apparent exasperation at the fact he came home with her would say no, but she didn't seem like the type who would have invited him into her home if she didn't truly wish to. This woman was interesting to him and the more time he spent with her, the more that interest grew.

He bend over her bed a bit, slowly bringing his own face close to hers, a smirk coming to his lips. He was tempted to taste those lips of hers. Being stuck in a cliff had caused him to be pent up in a number of ways and then fate saw fit to place his hilt in the hands of a beautiful, powerful, and intelligent woman. It was too perfect, such a temptation. . .

Then she stirred in her sleep and he stood back up straight. Ghirahim was relieved to see that she was merely turning over in her sleep, now facing away from him. Though it seemed her sleep had become restless. After a bit of shifting one of her fists shot straight into the wall her bed was pushed up against, as if she was fighting something in her nightmares. Leaning in to take a closer look at the wall he could see a good number of marks on it from such hits and more near the foot of her bed from kicks. This was a reoccurring thing, these night terrors of hers.

Just as Ghirahim was contemplating what could be the source of her nightmares, another book fell off the desk nearby, waking the redhead with a start. Sadly, Ghirahim was still leaned over her bed and, due to her startled state, she reacted violently. She moved to try to put him into a choke hold, the demon knew it was a reflex and reacted accordingly, allowing her to grab him since it wouldn't cause him any harm but attempting to stop her could cause him to accidentally hurt her.

“Easy, easy, I just heard concerning sounds and wished to check on you.” Ghirahim told her, his head trapped by the redhead. It seemed to take her a few moments to come to her senses and finally let her grip loosen, sighing as her arm slipped from around Ghirahim's throat before she gave him a small shove to create some distance between them.

“Just a fucking nightmare. And don't come in my room without permission. . .” Victoria said, rather groggy still. 

Instead, Ghirahim decided to sit on the edge of her bed, the action gaining a sleepy glare from the redhead. “One in a long series of them judging from the state of that wall.”

“Not that it's any of your concern, but yes.” the redhead said, moving to lay back down and covering herself with her blanket “Now get. . .”

“. . .out of your room, yes, I figured you would say that. However. . .” Ghirahim began, moving to lightly rub her upper arm through the blanket in a manner he had seen humans do to comfort one another in the past. “I am concerned, you are my master. I may be able to help, that is my purpose after all, to serve my master.”

“I really wish you would get off of that. All I did was pull you out of the damned dirt.” Victoria commented, giving a small sigh and allowing his hand to stay there. “Ghirahim, how long were you trapped anyways?”

“Since shortly before Hyrule was established.” the demon replied “I don't know how long that's actually been.” 

“Over 30 thousand years. . .” Victoria said, turning over to face him and sitting up against the headboard a bit. “That's. . . .wow. . .”

Ghirahim looked to the side then. He had no idea it had been that long, though it did explain so much at the same time. Especially why there wasn't even a trace of anything he was familiar with save for the region names. “I. . .wasn't aware so much time had passed. It felt long, but not that long.”

“I'm trying to figure out how you didn't go completely mad. There are cases of someone's mind shutting down, even partly, in situations what would cause mental damage, maybe that's what occurred?” she pondered, looking over to Ghirahim “Still though, no wonder you were so desperate to get out of your blade form. I woulda jumped at the first chance I got too if I had been in your situation.”

Ghirahim gave a small smile at that, part of him actually glad she was trying to understand him. It showed what he had suspected before, she did actually care, even if just a bit. “Yes, for the longest time I wondered if I would start to sink into madness from the isolation.” he told her, his hands moving behind him on the bed to support him as he leaned back a bit and his legs draped over the edge. “It was silent, cold, nothingness. All I had were my own thoughts. I do suppose I am fortunate that I've always had an active imagination. It did help to pass the time a bit.”

“Fucking hell. . .” Victoria commented, shaking her head a bit as her gaze shift down just a moment before returning to look at Ghirahim. “I will say, you are a lot better looking in this form at least.” she lightly joked.

The demon chuckled slightly at that “Ah, yes, well, I have always be proud of my form and sense of style.” he said moving a hand up to brush back his hair, helping it shift back into place after that headlock as well.

“I never said you had style.” the redhead quipped with a small smirk.

Ghirahim brought a hand to rest his fingers against his chest with a mock shocked expression on his face “Pardon me? I'll have you know that I have an exquisite sense of style. It is hardly my fault if that style is beyond the comprehension of you mortals.”

“Considering that your style is from 30 thousand years ago, I'm pretty sure it's a bit outdated.” Vic said with a small chuckle. “Though, I'm not really complaining about how much of a view it provides.”

“Ooooh, really Victoria. First you tell me not to touch you and threaten to break my hands, and now you're admiring my body?” Ghirahim taunted, a grin sneaking onto his lips as he moved to sit back up and turn towards her, leaning forward to lessen the gap between them a bit. He dropped his voice to a softer, much more sultry tone then “You know, all you have to do is ask and you can admire as much of my body as you like. As I said, I have been pent up for eons.” he told her before slipping his tongue out just enough to slowly trail it over his lips, inching forward oh so slowly as his eyes scanned over her covered form, settling on her own emerald irises at the end.

His attempt to close the gap was halted by her hand coming up to press against his shoulder, making the man chuckle a bit as the redhead simply shook her head. “You're like a venomous snake, Ghirahim, pretty to look at, but not wise to touch. Now, I'm still tired. Please get the hell out my room so I can go back to sleep.” she said, though her tone was far from the annoyed one she typically used when telling him to do, or not do, something.

“Very well, Master.” Ghirahim said with quite the smug look on his face as he stood and gave a small bow.

“I told you not . . . .” Victoria began but Ghirahim teleported back into the main room before she could finish telling him to stop calling her master. In truth, he was quite happy to not have to address her with a title on a regular basis, but knowing that doing so could be used to mess with her a bit, he figured it could be fun to call her Master from time to time, just to get a reaction from her if anything.

“STOP CALLING ME MASTER, GHIRAHIM!” the redhead right out shouted through the door. Ghirahim hadn't expected her to shout after him so, when she did so, he couldn't stop himself from laughing a bit. Oh yes, he was going to do that again, and likely pretty soon.

Wanting something to snack on, Ghirahim went to the kitchen, looking though cabinets and drawers. He managed to find some candied figs which didn't very look good, but boy did they smell amazing. A tiny bit more searching and he found something much more interesting. Victoria's liqueur cabinet stocked with mostly rum and schnapps, strong ones too. It didn't surprise him that Victoria was a drinker, she seemed the type to get wasted from time to time. What did surprise him was that almost everything in this liqueur cabinet was flammable due to how strong it was. His new master must have a hell of an alcohol tolerance, which meant she had been drinking heavily and likely frequently for a long time now. 

Then Ghirahim saw something in the back. Several tall, red wine bottles, and he grinned, grabbing one. It didn't look like anything special, fairly new. It really didn't seem like it would be missed and she had many for some reason. He moved to try to find a proper wine glass though he didn't seen to be having any luck. There were no wine glasses, or any tableware made of glass for that matter. It was all stone or metal, the demon figured it was because she didn't want to risk glass ones breaking. Instead he found a goblet deciding that would do just as well.

He moved to sit on the sofa then, setting the figs on the side table and opening the wine to pour himself a glass before reclining on the couch, she wasn't joking, it was quite comfortable, and taking a sip. A few hours later, there were two empty wine bottles on the table and he was opening a third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, he's gonna be buzzed next chapter.


	4. He's an. . .associate.

When the redhead finally came out in the morning, Ghirahim was still sipping at that wine he found, at this point he was certainly more than just a little buzzed. Though he was indeed a demon, it really didn't help his alcohol tolerance much. The demon lord had always been a lightweight which was why he didn't touch harder spirits, a lesson he had learned the hard way a long time ago. However, drinking this much wine was just as much of a bad idea for him, but after thousands of years of solitude and all that came with it, he had allowed his judgment to lapse this morning.

He heard the heavy sigh from Victoria, who's hair had yet to see a brush this morning, and looked over to see her with a hand on her hip, shaking her head. “What? I just wanted to relax a bit.” Ghirahim told her, his words slurred just a bit.

“I hope this isn't a habitual thing for you.” Victoria said, moving to the kitchen and beginning to go through the cabinets.

“Yes, because you certainly have room to talk. Your liquor cabinet could stock a tavern.” Ghirahim commented, swirling the wine in his goblet for a moment before moving to stand and walk over to the redhead “What is it you use all of those spirits to run from, hmmm Victoria?” he asked, moving so he was standing right behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

“That would be none of your damned concern.” the redhead said, turning and pushing Ghirahim a few steps back by his shoulder, the demon in no mood, nor state, to fight the movement. “Right now I'm just glad that you didn't kill all of my sister's wine.”

“Sister?” Ghirahim asked, moving to lift himself onto the counter to sit, crossing his legs and tilting his head slightly as he looked to the redhead “So you do have a family. I was wondering. Most people keep, you know, sentimental keepsakes from their families after all.”

“Sorta. We're not related by blood. She's a Rito, actually. . .” the redhead pointed towards the unfinished painting of the purple bird woman in the corner “That's her, I've been painting that as a gift for her upcoming hatch day.”

“Oh, so what about your blood family then?” Ghirahim asked as he took another sip from the wine, licking up a drop that escaped from his lips.

“Dead.” Victoria flatly answered “And good fucking riddance.” her tone held venom to it with that second statement and Ghirahim gave a soft hum of thought. If she held such disdain for them that certainly explained a lack of any keepsakes.

He was silent for a moment, watching the redhead get her own breakfast together before it clicked, and it clicked hard. The situation with her family, the drinking habit, the night terrors, her very guarded demeanor, it was all very, very reminiscent of something humans had called battle fatigue, though it didn't have to be from proper combat. “They were violent towards you, weren't they?” he asked, leaning towards her a bit.

With that, the redhead moved to swipe the goblet right out of Ghirahim's hand. Normally he would have been able to stop her but his drunken state severely slowed his reaction time so he just watched, his hand still held up like he still had the goblet as he watched her just dump it in the sink “You've had enough.” she told him, ignoring the question. She grabbed her plate, a second plate still on the counter, and began back towards her room “Eat, you shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach anyways.” she added before retreating into her bedroom and, again, locking the door for some reason.

“Well, that's a rather sore topic it seems.” Ghirahim commented to himself, looking over at the second plate she had prepared. He hadn't even realized she was making a plate for him as well. “So cold, yet so kind and considerate at the same time. Master, you are an interesting one. . .”

\- - -

A couple of days had passed. Victoria had been just as distant and standoffish as ever. Ghirahim was beginning to wonder if that night when he spoke to her after one of her night terrors was a fluke. Currently, he was sitting outside with her as the redhead saw to chopping some firewood. “You know, magic could take care of warmth for your home. All you have to do is ask and I could see to that.” he offered as he shifted, sitting on the top beam of her wooden fence.

“I like doing this. It lets me get out my frustrations. That's why I haven't asked your vain ass to help. Be a shame to have you break a sweat and make your makeup run after all.” the redhead quipped as she brought her axe down on another log segment, splitting it clean in half in one attempt.

“Well, there is nothing wrong with taking pride in one's appearance, especially when you're as gifted as I am in that regards.” Ghirahim said, a hand coming up to flip that white curtain of hair back just a bit. “Though, I have to say, I've seen many men do exactly as you are with the same amount of ease. You are the first woman I've seen doing so however, just how did that happen? A powerful frame like yours does not happen by mistake after all.”

“Having tits doesn't mean I can't keep up with the boys.” Victoria simply said “Besides, you do what ya gotta to survive. My build is just a side effect of that survival.” she moved to grab another chunk of wood, splitting it just as she had the last “I don't really think about it that much, it's just how I am.”

“I see. . .” Ghirahim said, moving to slip from his seat on the fence, walking up behind her.

“Ghirahim, I'm swinging an axe, coming up to me from behind isn't the brightest idea you know.” the redhead told him, moving the split wood pieces to the side and getting another on the chopping block before bringing the axe up once more.

Ghirahim then decided to make a small bit of a point as she swung the axe back down. He moved his hand so only one single finger against it's handle, near the head, easily blocked it's downwards movement before it hit the wood. “I'm not too worried about the axe.” he whispered in her ear, a smirk on his lips before he moved his hand and slinked over to her side “You truly have no idea what I'm capable of, do you?”

The redhead was a little surprised by just how easy it was for him to stop her swing, moving to rest the axe over her shoulder with a sigh and look over at the white haired demon, and that damned grin that had spread on his face. “I know you're capable of being a real pain in the ass. Does that count?” she asked before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

“Oh, why do you insist on wounding me so?” Ghirahim said, an expression of faux shock on his face as his hand came to his chest though it didn't take long for a smirk to return, a small chuckle accompanying it. “Truly, however, I'm trying to figure out if you actually don't want me around, or if you just have a very unique way of flirting.”

“Yeah, well I think I'll let you keep wondering.” Victoria said before the sound of approaching hoof beats pulled her attention. Looking in the direction of the sound she saw a local courier approaching, the man bringing his horse to a stop in front of the house.

“I have a package for you Vic.” the hylian courier stated as the redhead walked up, axe still over her shoulder.

“Oh, I hope it's a job. Things have been slim this season.” Victoria said as the horse mounted man smiled and handed her an envelope.

“It is, they said it's lynels. Apparently a mating pair have picked a very bad spot near Lurelin Village. They've already killed two travelers.” the courier told her as she placed the axe down, resting its handle against her hip, and tore open the envelope, reading it's contents.

“A couple of reds I see, young and healthy. Tell them I'll have it handled by week's end. Thanks for getting this to me Marcus” Vic said as the courier pulled out a signature pad and quill for her, the redhead signing the receipt book and handing the quill back.

“Great! I'll tell my partner to fly over and let them know.” Marcus said, putting his pad away. He then glanced over to the white haired demon nearby before looking back to the redhead. “When did you start dating?”

“I didn't, he's an. . .associate.” Victoria explained, picking her axe back up as she stashed the letter in her pocket.

“You don't keep associates.” the hylian man retorted with a small smile “Anyways, I have a lot of deliveries today. I'll see you around Vic.” and, with that, plus a small wave, he was off.

“Associate. . .well I do suppose it's not the worst way you could have referred to me.” Ghirahim commented, moving to meet up with the redhead as she began towards her cabin's door.

“Trust me, I was half tempted to call you a stray puppy.” Vic said, setting her axe against the outer wall of the house, next to the door. “I hope you being a sword means you know how to fight, if not, well, don't get in my way. I do not need a liability following me everyplace.”

“Oh. . .oh dear girl, you have no idea of my skill on the battlefield.” Ghirahim told her, teleporting into the house ahead of her “This is simply marvelous!” he said, seeming rather happy about the news of an upcoming fight “After so long locked away, I began to quite miss the thrill of combat. Granted, I doubt some lowly creatures will provide much challenge, but I'm not about to be picky.”

“Is there anything you don't think you're amazing at?” Vic asked as she moved to begin preparing her pack for the journey.

“Horseback riding.” Ghirahim answered. Even he couldn't deny that he had no skill in that department “Speaking of which, we aren't. . .”

“How else are we going to get there?” the redhead interjected. “Of course we're riding Kumquat.”

Ghirahim shook his head at that “I most certainly am not! Once was more than enough for me. Do you have any idea how sore the male form gets in. . .certain areas after riding bareback for two days?” he protested, having no intention of getting back on a horse any time soon.

“Then stay behind. I've done plenty of jobs like this on my own before. Plus, they're just reds, they're the weakest of the lynels. Two can be tricky but I'll manage.” Victoria told him, picking up and checking over her crossbow before hooking it to her hip and moving to the trunk that held her weapons, pulling free a long chain whip and coiling it to latch it to her other hip.

“I can't just sit back and let my master fight without me by their side.” Ghirahim told her, crossing his arms with a sigh “There is another option.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Vic asked him.

“You could carry me, in my blade form. That way certain aspects of my anatomy don't keep getting crushed.” Ghirahim offered, “You're certainly of a large enough stature to do so.”

Vic gave a small nod “I can do that. I'm no stranger to having broad swords and claymores at my back so it wouldn't hinder my riding.” she said, stashing two pre-loaded crossbow bolt cartridges in the top cuffs of her boots before packing a few more of them in her travel pack. “I had a feeling you could revert back to that form, but I didn't want to ask, considering how long you were trapped that way.”

“Oh? Was my master worried about offending me by asking? How touching.” Ghirahim said, a smirk on his lips as he moved to her side, his hand coming up to trail his fingers down her upper arm, only for her to catch his hand. 

“Ghirahim. . .” the redhead said in a slightly warning tone, looking over to him. He just chuckled, letting his hand drop back to his side. 

“If ever you wish to try to wield me, well now, that would be interesting.” he said, moving to lean against the nearby wall. “I honestly think you just might be able to manage it, with some practice.”

“I don't favor larger blades. They have their uses but I much rather more agile weapons.” The redhead told him. “Besides, if you are as good as you're claiming, you would be a lot more help as a second fighter, split the enemy's focus and all that crap.”

“Well, I can certainly fight besides you in this form. I rather it, actually.” Ghirahim told her, giving a small hum of thought. “You know, this will be the first time I see you in combat. I find myself actually looking forward to it. You seem the type who has a bit of a blood lust lurking within. In fact. . .” he leaned towards her a bit then, a wicked grin coming to his painted lips “It wouldn't surprise me if you are the very reason why your abusers are no longer among the living. You don't seem the type to let someone get away with hurting you.”

“And you would be right in that.” the redhead told him “But I did what I had to do, and no, I don't regret it. Now get ready, we're leaving as soon as I'm done.” she told him, moving to her room with her pack to finish her preparations.

Within an hour they headed out, Ghirahim returning to his blade form and mounted to the redhead's back as she rode. The demon blade found himself fighting his own battle in his blade form however, silently trying to get a handle on the emotions being back in his sword form was causing him.


	5. It's OK

The trip was not going smoothly for the demon turned sword. The eons trapped in his blade form had left their mark and, after several hours, he had enough of the frantic thoughts and dulled senses. They were on a small, secluded road when Ghirahim transformed, teleporting a few yards to the side of the redhead and her horse.

“That's it! I can't stay like that! No, I just. . .argh!” the white haired demon's hands went to lightly grip the sides of his own head as his posture shrank some. It was obvious he was on the verge of a frantic episode. 

Victoria brought Kumquat to a stop then, climbing down “Easy Ghirahim, it's alright.” she said, moving towards the demon “I had been wondering if being trapped in that form so long had caused you any kind of aversion to that shape. So I can't say I'm completely surprised.” 

“I just. . .I thought I could handle it, it'd be fine! I'm not in a cliff this time after all!” he said, pacing about, seemingly trying to fight off a panic “I'm. . .I. . .I just can't, everything is so dull and distant, I started to feel so cut off from the world again, like that darkness was going to. . . .”

Ghirahim's words were cut off when the redhead grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to her, her arms wrapping around his chest, under his arms, and embracing him firmly. It was comforting, while she was a mere human there was something about the action, something protective and safe about feeling her embrace. Ghirahim gave a heavy sigh then, his head lowering to rest on her shoulder as he looped his arms around her waist. Normally such an action would leave him feeling weak, ashamed even, but not only was she his master, for a human her demeanor and strength put him at ease, so he allowed himself this comfort for the time being. He knew he needed it or else he would work himself into a frenzy as he was prone to do.

“It's alright Ghirahim, we can rest for a bit, give you a chance to calm down some.” the redhead told him, her hands rubbing his back slightly in a soothing gesture which made the blade demon almost melt against her, almost.

“Forgive me, Master. I. . .I almost lost myself for a moment.” Ghirahim said, the title slipping out, though the redhead didn't scold him for it this time, instead just continuing to hold him as he started to relax a bit.

“It's to be expected hun, what you went through, being trapped like that. A lesser mind would have shattered. It's completely understandable that there's some emotional aftermath, all things considered.” she told him, her head tilting to rest against his for a moment with a soft exhale.

After a moment he lifted his head, looking over to his master with a weak smirk “I'm guessing the no touching you rule has been rescinded?” he lightly joked.

Victoria gave a small chuckle at that “Yes Ghirahim, it's been rescinded. You were just a little too touchy for having first met originally.” she told him, a hand coming up to brush some of his stray hairs back behind his ear as she gave a soft smile. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes lingered on his visage for a moment before she looked over to the side.

“It's alright, you know.” Ghirahim began, bringing his right hand up to her chin, gently guiding her gaze back to his “I can smell the pheromones your body releases when I come near. I know I excite you and, if I am to be quite direct, you have the same effect on me.”

Victoria sighed at that as her hands dropped to Ghirahim's waist, resting there as she seemed to think for a moment. Obviously the offer tempted her and he could tell her body was signally to him more than ever. It was almost enough to bring the demon to make that first move, but he resisted, knowing how the redhead was prone to snap reactions. The he did begin to lean forward, bringing their lips closer, close enough that he could feel her breath mingle with his.

“Now's not the time for that, Ghira.” and with that, the redhead pulled back, her body no longer being pressed against his made Ghirahim feel just a bit colder than normal.

Her use of the shortened version of his name, however, did make him smile a little. “That's the first time you've called me that.” he commented as the redhead moved to fish something out of her pack.

“I packed a ridding blanket just in case you needed some time out of your sword form. It should help stop your nuts from getting crushed. At least some.” Victoria said as she pulled out said blanket and got it set up on Kumquat's back. “We can take rests along the way if you need it, to lessen the soreness issue.”

Ghirahim watched as she grabbed the blanket and completely changed the topic, his face showing the slightest hint of amusement. Was that her way of being shy? He didn't think this woman had a timid bone in her body yet, there it was, topic avoidance from being flustered. Ghirahim let the topic rest, for now at least, though this was not the last of it.

They rested for about an hour, getting a bit of food in them before setting back out. Most of their rest was silent, Victoria tending to Kumquat since they still had a long journey ahead of them and otherwise busying herself to avoid any conversation that could turn back to their attraction to each other.

\- - -

The lynels weren't difficult to find at all. The moment the master and blade pair approached on foot, having left Kumquat behind for his own safety, the lynels charged at them, protecting their den. Ghirahim had no issues dodging the one that charged for him thanks to his teleportation. He looked over to the redhead, seeing she had cleanly dodged as well, her chain whip in one hand and her crossbow in the other.

“Watch for flanking maneuvers, pairs tend to do that!” Victoria shouted to Ghirahim as the lynel turned back towards her, pulling it's bow and noching an arrow before sending it flying for her. Before she even had a chance to dodge a black kunai met with the shock arrow in mid air, knocking it from it's course. “Impressive.” she simply said with a glance to Ghirahim before leveling her own crossbow at the beast and letting one of her toxin laced bolts fly, hitting home right in the lynel's chest.

Ghirahim, however, found his lynel rather easy to deal with. After summoning his right blade he simply teleported above the beast, coming down on it from above with the tip of his sword aimed for it's skull. The demon tribe sword sliced in like a hot knife through butter, piercing the back of the creature's skull and exiting through the bottom of it's lower jaw. The massive beast crumpled under him, skidding along the ground as Ghirahim leapt back from it, landing smoothly on the ground behind it.

With his target downed, he turned his gaze to Victoria and the lynel she was fighting, seeing a second crossbow bolt in the beast's flank. The lynel's movements were getting sluggish and the redhead's crossbow was now mounted back on her left hip. He observed as she simply let the lynel try to charge her, easily dodging to the side and aiming her chain whip at the back of one of it's front knees. When the chain met joint the lynel's leg crumpled under it. It struggled as it tried to get back up, more than a bit unsteady.

“What did you do to it?” Ghirahim asked, watching as the lynel tried yet again to attack the redhead, hardly able to hold it's own sword. The attack was an utter failure and Victoria simply leapt to the side to let it swing it's sword into the ground. She had gotten hit at some point, Ghirahim noticed. He could see the cut in her left side bleeding, but it didn't seem deep.

“My crossbow bolts are toxic.” the redhead explained, busting another lynel knee with her whip. “Now that it's poisoned, there's no need for me to waste too much energy. I can simply dodge until it falls and then finish it off.” they watched as the lynel tried to stand again, trembling. This time, it was not getting up, after one more good strain it simply fell to it's side.

Ghirahim watched as Victoria pulled a small blade from her boot and walked up to the fallen creature. “I see, smart for someone who can tired easily.” he commented as he watched her move to the lynel's head and plunge her blade into the lower back of it's skull, the creature going still as it's life was stripped from it.

“I tire easy compared to you. By hylian standards, I have some major endurance.” the redhead pointed out, cleaning her knife against the lynel's fur before stashing it back in her boot. She moved then to sit on the creature's dead body like a warm, organic bench, coiling her whip back up and hooking to her hip. She gave a small sigh at that, checking the wound on her side. “Fucker got a lucky shot too, one of those arrows nicked me. I'm just glad it didn't activate fully.”

Ghirahim let his sword vanish then, walking over to the redhead “Come, let me have a look.” he said as he leaned over to inspect the cut. He could handle that with his magic easily. “This might sting a small bit.” he warned as he took off one glove and brought his hand to her side, two fingers trailing over the length of the wound, the flesh knitting back into it's healthy state behind his fingertips. “There we are.” he said, bringing the blood stained fingertips up to his mouth to lick them clean.

“I didn't know you could heal others.” the redhead said, looking over to him, though she gave a small chuckle seeing him lick the blood from his hand, it seemed she was more amused than surprised by that.

“I normally don't, but I don't mind healing you.” Ghirahim said, standing upright once more “After all, you are my master.”

Victoria shook her head at that “I wish you would stop with that.” she told him as she stood once more, beginning to search the lynel bodies for anything that might be useful or fetch a decent price. “At this point, I think we're becoming more of partners than anything.”

“Partners, interesting choice of words.” Ghirahim said, watching her as his gaze roamed her body. “Tell me, Vic, what kind of partnership do you truly have in mind, hmmm?” he asked, moving over to her and grasping her waist, leaning his head over her left shoulder and turning it to look at her from the side. One of his hands slipped forward, fingertips exploring the tight, toned surface of her abs, tracing along the shallow valleys her musculature defined so well. “After all, partners can mean so many things.”

“Alright, enough.” the redhead said and Ghirahim paused for a moment, thinking his continued flirting had finally angered her. However, when she spun around and gripped him by the hair at the left side of his head, pulling him into a fierce kiss, he knew it was not anger that he had invoked.


	6. You can handle it

The next thing Ghirahim knew, his back was pressed between the redhead and a nearby tree. Victoria's fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling his head to the side as she kissed down his jawline and her lips found his neck. The soft flesh of her lips was soon replaced by teeth as she bite down on the side of his neck, exciting a hum of pleasure from the demon.

“I figured you were passionate, but you're also downright aggressive.” Ghirahim said with a soft laugh, his eyes closed as one of his hands pressed against the small of her back, holding her to him. His other hand slipped between their chests to begin unlacing Victoria's top. If she had other clothing at hand he would have just cut the lacing, but alas, their supplies were back in town.

“Oh shut up, you can handle it.” the redhead told him as she moved to claim his mouth again, the hand in his hair slipping down to grasp the side of his neck as her other hand moved to slip downwards to his chest before slipping back up and under his mantle, nails teasing his bare right shoulder. Ghirahim could tell she was trying to keep control of this little encounter, but where was the fun in letting her do so? Though first, a change of location would be a good idea. He pulled from the kiss then, a grin on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around his master then and teleported them back to the main room of her home. Since he was familiar with the area now it was an easy jump. They could return to the town just as easily later due to Ghirahim's ability to revisit anyplace he had already been. Once there he moved to shove the redhead back against the nearby wall. When she impacted the sturdy wood, she looked at him, her head tilted forward a bit with a wicked grin on her lips, her hands placed against the dark grain of the wood. The way she looked at him, her gaze angled up to meet his, she looked so wild, like a carnal predator who had set it's sights set on it's prey. 

It excited him to his very core.

In one swift motion the demon closed the gap. His hands went to the bottom of her leather top, pulling it free from her form as she damned near tore his mantle right off over his head, the red garment discarded on the floor nearby. He could swear she growled as his body pressed against her, the redhead's long, sharp nails clawing down his back as he slipped a hand under her left thigh, lifting her leg to his hip as he pressed his hips to hers, making sure she felt exactly what she was doing to him. 

He felt one of her hands slip up, fingers harshly grasping the back of his hair and tugging his head backwards. He didn't fight the movement instead letting his head roll back, a low moan spilling from his lips as he closed his eyes. Oh yes, if this was foreplay he was looking forward to the main event, and with a partner who was going to do more than just writhe and moan under him.

He hadn't even noticed that the redhead had retrieved her knife from her boot until he felt cold steel against the front of his shoulder, the blade slipping under the strap of his top and slicing clean through it. With that she threw the knife to the side, it embedding tip first into the side table next to the sofa as her hand returned to pull the fabric of his top down, nails biting into the skin of his chest as her lips moved to the exposed front of his throat, lightly biting her way down to his clavicle. 

He brought his hands up then to explore her form, so many scars, he would have to offer to help fade them at some point. Though, in some ways, they suited her. He was not expecting it when both her hands came to his shoulders, a harsh shove backwards causing him to stumble over the coffee table behind him, leaving him on his back on the table's surface. He began to sit back up but she was upon him before he managed to do so, climbing onto the table and straddling his hips.

“Feeling a bit constricted?” the redhead asked as her hand went to his groin, firmly grasping his erection though the pants of his jumpsuit. She leaned forward a bit, her other hand removing his sash and discarding it on the floor. Ghirahim chuckled at that as he let his gloves and remaining clothing begin to vanish into those white diamonds. Soon he was laid bare on the table, though he did notice a small problem, Victoria still had her shorts and boots on.

“Now you're far too overdressed.” Ghirahim said as his hands went to undo her shorts, the redhead moved to grasp his wrists however, pinning them to the table at his sides as her head lowered to claim his lips once more, the demon chuckling into the kiss. Oh, she wanted to play that game, did she?

He let her complete the kiss, a shiver of excitement going through him when she bit his lower lip at the end. However, once that kiss parted, Ghirahim moved to bring his hands to her waist, paying no mind to the fact she was still holding his wrists, failing to keep them pinned down. With very little effort, he rolled them both over, right off the table. Soon the redhead was under him, her back against the floor with Ghirahim between her legs, his hands snaking up her chest, agile fingers seeking out her erect nipples as he grasped one, applying a decent amount of pressure as he rolled it between his index and thumb.

He finished freeing Victoria of her clothing with his free hand and, once she was completely exposed, he leaned down, his mouth showing her other nipple some attention, smiling against the trapped flesh when she finally moaned for him. It seemed he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to experience all the sounds this woman could make.

He felt her hands come to his back, and those nails, oh, if he weren't a demon his back would be bleeding after that scratch she just delivered. As it was the sensation made him roll his shoulders, the muscles tensing from the sweet hint of pain. He moved his free hand down between her legs, slipping his fingertips into that warm, tantalizingly moist slit. He lifted his lips from her breast then, a smirk on his lips “Oh, so slick and ready for me already. . .” he said as he trapped her engorged clit between two fingers, slipping them against the sides of that sensitive bud in opposing directions. He leaned his body over hers as his other hand came to rest on the floor besides her head for support. “It seems we're both more than a bit pent up.” he added as he brought his lips to her shoulder and clamped his teeth down on the flesh. Unlike him, she would mark and, if he wasn't careful, she would bleed. But he wasn't too worried, he could heal her afterwards if he went too far.

He heard a growling moan of pleasure come from the needy body under him at the bite, a hand coming up to grasp his hair once more as she moved to tilt her head and nip at his own shoulder. The movements of his fingers at her clit quickened, the pressure firmer as he let his short nails come into play, pressing them into that overly sensitive flesh and savoring the sounds his actions elicited from her lips. 

He simply couldn't wait anymore. He had to feel her, to claim her, all of her. His hand moved from her clit as he retracted his lips from her neck, his tongue peaking out to lick along the mark he had made on that fair flesh. He grasped his erect length, the full twelve inches worth of his endowment had become rock solid by this point. Ghirahim wasted no time guiding the tip to that oh so slick opening. He thrusted forward then, sheathing himself in his master's sex in one smooth motion. She wasn't the tightest thing in the world, but she was far from loose. He expected as much, after all, the redhead was a very sexual being, that was easy to tell, and that came with certain drawbacks.

Then, as she groaned in enjoyment, he felt her tighten her walls sharply around him. He had heard of women who had impeccable control over their bodies during sex and part of him wasn't surprised she was one of them. “Oh yes. . .you certainly know what you're doing.” Ghirahim commented as he pulled mostly out before he slammed back into her, her breath hitching just a bit as the force rocked her body beneath him. He moved his lips to her ear then, his voice dropping to a whisper as he rolled his hips against her “Do you think you can outlast me, hmmm?” he said, licking along the underside of her ear “Your stamina may be impressive for a human, but I am a demon, I won't tired nearly as easy as the mortal men you've fucked in the past.” he gave another hard thrust then, pulling out before repeating the action, his arms coming to hook behind her shoulders for leverage as he slammed into her again and again.

She was positively intoxicating. He couldn't still the moans and hums that came from him as he felt her nails tear down his back, her teeth finding his shoulder once more as she bit down with her full force, drawing out a long, ecstasy drenched moan from the blade demon. The sensations, oh, it had been so long since he felt anything even close to this. Her slick walls clamped around his thrusting erection, the head of his member exploring the depths of her body as he felt the friction and texture of her opening caress the tender flesh of his shaft. She took him perfectly, he could feel himself bottoming out inside of her right as the base of his erection was fully sheathed within. Were he even a little bigger she wouldn't be able to take all of him, but this, now this was perfect.

Ghirahim was falling so hard into the sensations, the sheer pleasure, that Victoria caught him off guard when she moved. With one solid motion she pushed off the floor, using it as leverage to roll the pair over so she was straddling him once more. She managed to do so without them losing contact, his erect member remaining inside the redhead as she sat up over him, her hips rolling against him, one hand pressed against his chest for stability. Ghirahim chuckled at that, bucking his hips up against her as his hands settled on her waist, gripping firmly and helping her to move at a solid, harsh pace. She was panting, though it was more from pleasure than exertion. 

“So desperate to be dominant.” Ghirahim commented, amusement in his tone as he sat up, slipping his hands up her back as he got his mouth to her chest, suckling on of her nipples, even biting down and chuckling at the gasp that came from his lover, he tormented that sensitive nub for a bit before moving his lips from the flesh and angled his gaze up to her “Yes, I quite like this. . .” he said tightening his grasp on her “That fire, ahhh, it is so intoxicating, but I don't like being on my back.” he told her before moving to push the woman off of him rather forcefully, his body protesting the loss of sensation around his shaft, but it was a temporary discomfort, and it would be so worth it.

He stood and moved for her then, swiftly grasping one of her wrists and twisting her arm behind her back as he pulled her to her feet and pushed her to the kitchen counter, forcing her to bend over it. With a snap of his other hand a pair of shackles appeared and he clasped them around the wrist he had in hand, moving to grab her other arm and fasten it behind her as well. “Much better.” he cooed as his hands ran down her back. He brought a hand to realign his erection with her opening, wanting to get back into that warm, wanting body again.

Once he was lined up properly, he slammed into her once more, his hands cruelty gripping her hips help him pound into her. He watched as she strained against the shackles holding her arms. “Ahh, you won't be getting free from those, they were made to bind demons.” he informed her, before biting his lower lip, his eyes closing as he shifted his angle, thrusting without pause or slowing “That's right, take. . “ he gave a harder thrust “. . .every. . .” he drew back farther than normal then before right out slamming into her with bruising force “. . .fucking. . .” and then he did it again “. . .inch of me.” this new, harsher rhythm was the one he kept, puffs of breath coming from both him and the redhead at the peak of each thrust.

“If. . .if I ever get you . . .tied up. Your ass is in for it.” The redhead warned him, causing the demon to laugh, a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, I look forward to it. But first, I am going to completely ravage your body, make you come undone again and again around my cock until you can't even stand by your own power and the only thing your lips remember how to speak is my name.” Ghirahim told her as he bent over her form, his chest pressing against her back and shackled arms as his tongue extended, slowly licking up her spine. One of his hands moving up to grasp that red hair and pull her head back so he could see her face “And I will enjoy every sound, every rapturous look that crosses your face. . .” he whisper into her ear. “When I'm finished, you'll never want for another man. None will ever come close to comparing to what I can do to, and for, you.” 

With that, Ghirahim moved to bite harshly into her shoulder, a hum coming from him when he felt his teeth break skin and that trickle of blood flooded his mouth with that wondrous, metallic taste. The redhead gave a low growl, the demon feeling her straining against him, trying to stand, but he was having none of it, slamming her head down to the counter as he stood back up, continuing to pound into her as his other hand came to the bleeding bite mark, wiping up the blood that had dripped free and licking his fingers clean of the crimson delicacy. 

“Oh, I am going to have to be certain to sample your other flavors at some point.” Ghirahim said as he trailed his free hand down her side. The day was still young and he had so, so much pent up desire to burn through, he truly was not just talking dirty when he told her he planned to fuck her until she could no longer stand.


	7. What Next

Their carnal activities had gone far into the night. Ghirahim had moved them to the redhead's bed where she was pinned on her back, his cock pressed deep into her. He pulled back once more only to pound back into her, the redhead's body rocking with the force as Ghirahim trailed a hand up her torso, roughly grasping her breast “I bet your pussy is bruised by now, and still you beg for more every time I thrust into you. My, you are a needy little slut.” the demon teased as he slammed his dick into her once again, savoring the moan that came from her lips.

“That's right, keep taking my dick, I love how that greedy little pussy just swallows my whole length.” he whispered to her as he leaned his body over hers, a hand coming to support himself at her side as he pulled back and slammed into her again, quickly falling into a cruel rhythm, the sloshing of body fluids and the smacking of flesh against flesh filled the room as he began to pleasure himself almost violently with her body. “Oh my, such a good little slut. . .Take it, take all of it! I'm going to fuck you until my seed is simply dripping out of your hot, sore little cunt.”

He glanced down then, watching his length vanish inside of her thrust after thrust, feeling her tired walls constrict around his shaft after as she called out his name, her hands grasping and clawing at his back as another orgasm was forced from her body. But Ghirahim wasn't done yet. He wanted something tighter so he pulled his length from her and, using his free hand, angled it right to her ass before slamming into the tight, unprepared ring of muscle. The sound it drew from her, oh he could listen to that again and again.

Much to the demon lord's delight, she continued to make a similar sound every time his thrusted into her, the redhead panting in his ear, biting at his shoulder as her hands clutched to him, the demon harshly, cruelly pounding into her ass as she squirmed and clawed under him. It only pushed him farther, leaning his head down to bite her neck until blood dripped from the spot as he bore into her, after some time, and many more screams from his lover, he finally felt orgasm wash over him, his member throbbing as he filled her with his cum, pulling out slowly and watching as a single drop of his seed trailed down from that abused hole.

“Fuck, you're perfect. . .” Ghirahim said as he moved to lay next to the redhead, his hand softly trailing down her chest “I didn't hold much back, and you still loved it.”

He watched as the redhead rolled over to face him, her arms slipping around the taller man to pull him against her. “Next time, I top.” she managed to get out before moving to kiss the white haired demon.

“Oh, of course. If you can figure out a way to bind me.” Ghirahim told her, renewing the kiss and slipping his tongue deep into her mouth for a moment before continuing the kiss as normal, his hands slipping down to grasp her ass and pull her against his already recovering groin.

“If we start again, we'll never get out of bed.” Victoria pointed out as Ghirahim simply wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her firmly.

“I fail to see how that's a bad thing.” the demon said with a small chuckle. The light smack Victoria gave him told him her view on the matter. “Oh but you do feel simply marvelous. I'm not sure if it's all my time imprisoned doing this to me or if you're just that addicting, but I just want to keep fucking you. . .again. . .and again. . .” he leaned his lips to her ear then, his voice dropping to a whisper “. . .and again.” he said with a small chuckle.

“I still have to make a living Ghirahim.” the redhead reminded him, moving a hand up to brush his hair from his face. “And, honestly, I need some sleep.” she added, leaning to kiss his jaw.

“Oh, very well, I suppose I could use some rest too honestly.” Ghirahim relented “But I am holding you.”

“That's fine, I was hoping you would.” she told him, nuzzling against him. Soon, both had fallen asleep in each others arms, a bath could be seen to later.

\- - -

Ghirahim had not been expecting a slap to the face to be his wake up call. When his eyes finally opened he sat up, looking over to a rather worried looking redhead. Then he realized why. He hadn't warned her about his deeper sleep.

“I'm fine, well, except for that slap.” Ghirahim told her, rubbing his cheek as he saw Victoria give a sigh of relief “I should have warned you, when I'm exhausted I go into a much deeper form of sleep that can make me seem. . .”

“Dead? Because I thought you were fucking dead.” the redhead finished for him.

Ghirahim couldn't help the small chuckle “Yes, but it's simply that my body grows colder and my breathing and heart rate slow. That rest allows me to fully recover from anything that may have exhausted me in the previous days.”

“That woulda been nice to know before you gave me a fucking heart attack.” Victoria told him, looking over as he still had a hand on his cheek “Oh, I did not slap you that hard, stop playing it up. You likely hardly felt that.” she said, moving to get out the bed and toss the covers right over Ghirahim's head.

The demon couldn't help but chuckle a bit, pushing the blankets aside and standing behind her, his arms slipping around her waist “Though, I hear no complaints about last night.” he purred into her ear with a grin.

“Yeah, because it was damned good, though I will find a way to restrain you. I'm not ending up on the bottom each time.” the redhead warned him, reaching back to muss up his hair a bit, which caused Ghirahim to pull his head back some.

“Hey, my hair is already messed up enough, thank you.” Ghirahim protested before watching as Vic got dressed, doing so himself with a fresh outfit thanks to his magic.

“That is the laziest way to get dressed I have ever seen.” Vic commented.

“It's very effective, you can't deny that.” Ghirahim replied as they made their way out the bedroom and to the kitchen “Though I do still need a bath.”

“Well, like I said, the stream nearby isn't too cold.” Victoria told him, though the look on his face said it all “What? Are you too spoiled to bathe in a river?”

“Spoiled? No, but I do have my standards. You simply must allow me to fix that issue. With some skillful use of my magic I could easily add a proper, and rather comfortable, bathing room to your cabin.”

“Well, if you wanna. Honestly I've been working on some plans to expand anyways, since I own ten square acres, there's plenty of room to build on. It's actually why I grabbed this place when it went on auction. Hardly paid anything for it because some guy killed himself here. No one else wanted anything to do with it.” Victoria told him as she lit the wood stove and began to prepare breakfast for both of them.

“I see, so humans are still scared of being near death, are they?” Ghirahim asked “Well, I expect the sheikah aren't, still, but most other humans have always disliked being around death.”

“Yeah, most people are. It doesn't bother me. I've seen enough death, caused enough in some cases, the wondering soul of a single person who didn't have anyone left to turn to in the end is the least of my worries. Though I've never seen any spiritual activity here so maybe he didn't stick around.” the redhead said as she chopped some meats and cheese for the skillet, throwing it in with a satisfying sizzle.

Ghirahim had moved to where he could actually watch Victoria cook, almost like he was trying to learn what she was doing “How do you do that so easily?”

“Do what? Make breakfast?” Victoria asked, glancing over to the demon.

“Just cook in general without burning everything.” Ghirahim asked, chuckling slightly to hide his embarrassment “The only thing I ever manage to cook is charcoal.”

Victoria couldn't help but laugh at that “That bad huh?” she asked as she cracked in the eggs “Keep your flame low, you can always cook longer, but once it burns you can't cook less.”

“I tried that. I still burned it.” the demon admitted as he used the shiny underside of one of Victoria's pots as a mirror to fix his hair in. “Ugh, my makeup is a mess.” he commented, finally seeing just how much his lipstick had smeared and his eye shadow had even ran and smudged.

“Oh no, such a tragedy.” Victoria lightly teased, gaining an eye roll from Ghirahim. “And, well, some people just can't cook to save their lives, sounds like you're among them. Go fix your face, I'll have breakfast ready soon.”

“If you're sure.” Ghirahim commented before moving back to the redhead's room. He was pretty sure he had seen something resembling a mirror in there. He had noticed that his new master didn't seem too concerned with her appearance, it was mostly function she cared about which left Ghirahim even more impressed that she looked just so damned good. Granted, she was attractive in a very different way than most but it was a natural beauty. A powerful beauty. And the demon lord quite liked it. Any other look just wouldn't suit her.

By the time Ghirahim had finished reapplying his makeup and emerged from the bedroom the food was already on the table. Victoria's plate had already been emptied and he could hear her just outside, along with the clucking of some cuccos. No doubt she was currently feeding the silly creatures. He picked up his plate and moved to the window, looking out as he ate.

He had expected her to just give the birds their food and go, but instead what he saw was the redhead sitting on a bench in the cucco pen with five different birds trying to climb into her lap as she tried to give all of them some attention. All of the other cuccos were gathered right around her and, after a while watching her petting and playing with some of the birds, she ended up with one on her head.

“Oh no, we know what kinds of hair decorations you leave, you little feather butt.” she said, lifting the rooster off her head and gently setting it down with a small head pat before she finally stood and moved back inside.

Ghirahim was waiting, his dirty dish now in the sink. . .he wasn't washing that. “So, they're more of pets than livestock for you?” he asked once Victoria closed the door.

“Oh, the cuccos? A bit of both. I do gather and use their eggs after all. What do you think you just ate?” Victoria told him before seeing the dish in the sink and sighing. “OK, we're gonna stop that issue before it starts. If I'm gonna be the one cooking, you're cleaning the dishes.”

“Pardon?” Ghirahim simply replied.

“You heard me, you're cleaning the dishes.” Victoria repeated.

“I most certainly am not! Why would I sully my hands with such work?” the blade demon asked, seeming offended by the whole idea.

“Because, if you don't, you'll have to cook for yourself, and you've made it clear you can't do that.” Victoria told him as she simply walked pass and towards her room “I need to sort some paperwork. And seriously, Ghirahim, it's two fucking dishes, cleaning them isn't gonna kill ya.” she said before closing the door behind her.

Ghirahim gave a small huff at that “Very well, master.” he called through the door, knowing that would get to her, before moving for the sink. First, she got him onto a horse, now she had him washing dishes. Ghirahim couldn't help but wonder what was next in her list of things that broke his comfort zone. Bathing in the river maybe? No, he was sure he could find a way to avoid that one.

“Don't call me that!” Ghirahim heard shouted from the other side of the door and he simply could not help that smirk that came to his lips knowing that he could use that to mess with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Off to a rocky start, pardon the pun. Ghirahim has invaded my brain, I swear! This fic will likely be short, but who knows with me.
> 
> I didn't intend to start a second fic while my first is unfinished but this concept just didn't wanna get out my head.


End file.
